Unexpected Bond
by Yuuram88
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Yuuri meets the third son of Lady Cheri, who brings a bit of trouble for Yuuri.


Unexpected Bond

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

**AN: Please keep in mind this is an AU and the plot and characters are going to differ from the anime series and manga/novel. There will be OOC. The OC in this is in no way related to or connected to my other one in my other story. I just used the same name.**

* * *

***

The sun burned brightly in the clear, blue sky. Birds chirped merrily, signifying a beautiful day. Yuuri sighed, locked up within his own office, attempting to sign official documents. However, the task seemed to be proving difficult for the double-black Demon King of Shin Makoku. He hated signing papers, especially when the weather outside was mocking him with its tempting beauty. Being locked up, signing papers on a nice day was definitely a cruel punishment, but then again he did have a bad habit of slacking off his duties. A knock came at his door.

"Come in."

The door pushed open as another double-black, known as Ken Murata and Great Sage of Shin Makoku, stepped into the royal office. Yuuri gave his friend a curious look.

"So Shibuya, how are you holding up?" Murata asked.

"What do you think?" Yuuri replied sarcastically.

"Don't need to be so touchy, just asking. You do realize you brought this on yourself." Murata voiced, amused at his friend's displeasure.

"Whatever. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I come to pay a visit and to inform you that the youngest son of Lady Cheri will be arriving soon." Murata stated, his eyeglasses glinted, catching the sun's beams.

Yuuri's head snapped up at the last part, "He's coming today? I thought it was tomorrow."

"Honestly Shibuya, sometimes I wonder about you."

Yuuri glared at his friend's statement, "I must get ready then so the paper work can wait. After all I can't be rude to our guest."

Murata chuckled, knowing his king was just happy to get out of his duty.

***

Both Yuuri and Murata stood at the top of the main stairs, leading into the main courtyard of Blood Pledge Castle. Conrad stood to Yuuri's left, while Gwendal stood to Murata's right with Günter. The gates opened to let a carriage pass through and come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. A blue clad soldier got off his horse to go and open the door to the carriage.

A young man stepped out of the carriage, wearing the same blue uniform as the soldier. However, there was an unmistakable air of nobility about him. Yuuri inwardly gasped, not expecting the sight before him. He was amazed at the young demon because he had the most expressive green eyes, bright blonde hair and a pale complexion. He looked exactly like his mother. Yuuri stood stunned, trying to take it all in. The blonde demon was gorgeous. Yuuri couldn't deny it and couldn't help but blush lightly at his thoughts. Black and green locked onto each other as a spark shot up their spines from the eye contact. Both looked away, bewildered by their own reaction.

"His Excellency Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of Cecile von Spitzweg." Günter announced, formally.

Wolfram made his way up the stairs, coming to a stop before Yuuri, bowing.

"Your Majesty, thank you for allowing me to stay here and serve you." Wolfram stated.

Yuuri chuckled nervously, "Now there's no need to be so formal. I'm glad to finally meet you and just call me "Yuuri". Hopefully you'll enjoy it here."

Wolfram eyed the young king curiously not expecting such a reaction from him. He nodded.

"It's nice to see you again Wolfram." Conrad smiled warmly.

Wolfram returned the smile. Then he looked to his eldest brother who gave him a slight nod, although his eyes showed his contentment at his presence.

***

Yuuri sat in his office once again with Murata keeping him company. As usual Yuuri couldn't concentrate on his work, his mind wandering.

"Shibuya, stop daydreaming and actually do some work." Murata reprimanded, though grinning at his friend.

Yuuri blinked at his friend then glared, "I'm bored and I can't help it."

"What has you occupied then?"

Yuuri flushed slightly. Murata couldn't help chuckling, figuring out the reason for the young king's distraction.

"I think Lord von Bielefeld might more trouble than anticipated."

Yuuri's flush darkened at his friend's teasing. However, he was saved when a knock came at his office doors.

"Come in."

The door open to reveal the person he least expected, let alone wanted there at the moment. Wolfram inclined his head in respect as he stepped into the room.

"Your Majesty, I was informed to come here and keep you company."

Murata smirked, while Yuuri glared at his friend, his nerves hitting full force.

"Uh...sure that would be nice..." Yuuri stuttered.

Wolfram eyed the Demon King curiously, "Are you alright Your Majesty?"

Yuuri gulped, thinking of something to say, but Murata saved him the trouble, "He's fine. He's just distracted and having a little trouble processing his thoughts." Murata leered at Yuuri.

"Alright then, I can help you if you're having trouble." Wolfram stated.

"I think that would be a grand idea. I need to head back to the temple. Later." Murata voiced, eye glasses glinting evilly as he made his exit.

Yuuri gaped at his friend's retreating figure as the door closed. Yuuri's eyes slowly landed on Wolfram, who stared at him, questioning.

"Uh...I...I'm sorry, I'm still new to this. I hope I'm not giving you a bad impression." Yuuri said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's alright...But you do have a tendency to act like a wimp." Wolfram stated calmly.

Yuuri eyes widened at the bold words and insult.

"I am not a wimp."

"No offence Your Majesty, but that's quite hard to believe." Wolfram raised a blond brow in challenge.

"Nice knowing you too." Yuuri muttered.

Wolfram smirked slightly at the king, finding him to be quite amusing when provoked.

"If you're done sulking, let's get to the actual work."

Yuuri grumbled, but agreed with Wolfram and they both got to work.

They worked for a few hours before Yuuri let out a tired sigh. Wolfram glanced at the king and noticed he was drained from the work. Wolfram couldn't help snorting mentally at the new king's lack of ability to take his duties on properly.

"Maybe a break is in order." Wolfram voiced for the king's sake.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile in relief and gratitude. Wolfram pinked at the wimpy smile directed at him.

"Thanks Wolfram."

"Honestly. What are you thanking me for; I'm just stating a fact." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

Yuuri pouted slightly, but wasn't really offended, "You know I think you're a bit of a brat."

Wolfram glared at Yuuri for the comment.

"What? You think I'm a wimp so I think you're a brat." Yuuri stated, smirking.

"Whatever. Just be glad you're the king or you'd be fried within an inch of your life for that comment."

"Well, I'm glad I can speak my thoughts about you, knowing I won't be in immediate danger." Yuuri chuckled at the look of shock on the blonde's face.

Before Wolfram could retort a shout came down the corridor, coming closer to the king's office.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram turned towards the door as someone pushed on it roughly, banging off the walls. The two occupants in the room jumped slightly at the bang. Wolfram composed himself, glaring at the intruder.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Wolfram spat.

"Now my dear Wolfram is that any way to treat your future spouse." The intruder said.

Yuuri looked on, bewildered by the whole thing, though stayed quiet.

"I don't remember giving my consent to be anything of yours Lord Anton von Dierk." Wolfram replied venomously.

Yuuri snapped out of his daze, not liking this Anton character and his obnoxious attitude.

"I believe Wolfram stated he wasn't anyone's to claim."

Anton finally focused his attention on Yuuri, not having noticed him there before.

"I don't think you have the authority to make such a decision. It's..." Anton was interrupted by Wolfram.

"I believe he does and you have just insulted His Majesty, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku." Wolfram stated, a smirk adorning his effeminate face.

Anton's eyes widened as he carefully took in Yuuri's appearance. He bowed deeply, apologizing for his disrespectful attitude.

"I am so sorry, Your Majesty, please forgive me for speaking out of tune."

"You are forgiven, however I do insist that you explain what is going here." Yuuri said.

"Once again I am sorry for my rude interruption, but I am here to ask Lord von Bielefeld for his hand in marriage."

Wolfram crossed his arms, clearly irritated by Anton and not pleased by the proposal. Yuuri was shocked at the admission not expecting it, but he knew that same sex relationships were common in the Demon Kingdom and didn't mind even though it was the opposite on earth. He didn't think it right to question love and hate them for it.

"I see. Well...Uh...It seems Wolfram isn't interested." Yuuri replied uncertainly, glancing at the corner of his eyes at Wolfram.

Anton also looked towards Wolfram, "That maybe so, but I will prove myself worthy of him."

"There's nothing to prove as I have no interest in pursuing anything with you, so please stop wasting my time and have some pride." Wolfram spoke, anger underlining his words.

"That maybe so, but I have gotten consent from your own mother and as you know that is all I need to make you mine." Anton replied a smug smile on his lips.

Wolfram's eyes widened. Yuuri noticed the panic within the blonde's eyes, not liking how Anton was trying to force Wolfram into a relationship. However, he had no idea what to do since it seemed Lady Cheri has given her consent.

"That's impossible. Even if my mother has given you her blessing, I won't accept the proposal. As I've stated before I'm not interested." Wolfram retorted sharply.

"You can't go against your mother's words unless you're with someone else."

Wolfram paled, feeling lost and trapped, not knowing what to do.

"There is someone else." Yuuri spoke up.

Anton looked towards Yuuri, surprise written across his face. Wolfram looked at Yuuri in confusion and bewilderment.

"And who may that be Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking." Anton asked disbelievingly.

"Me."

Both Wolfram's and Anton's eyes widen at the unexpected response.

"So your proposal is moot because Wolfram and I are together and you cannot question me as your king." Yuuri stated calmly, though nervous as hell on the inside, trying to sound convincing.

Anton bowed his head in defeat, "I am sorry once again for disrespecting you. Had I known I would not have been so rash in my decision."

"You're forgiven; you may take your leave now."

Anton made a hasty retreat. Once the door closed Yuuri let out a relieved sigh. However, his relief was short lived as he felt the burning glare of a certain someone on his back. He slowly turned towards Wolfram with his hands held out in front of him in defence. The look on Wolfram's face was downright scary. Emerald eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"You better have a good explanation, _Your Majesty_." Wolfram ground out through gritted teeth.

"Well...I was...uh...trying to help because he wasn't leaving you alone." Yuuri explained meekly.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You've just sealed your future and also mine together, you insufferable wimp of a king." Wolfram shouted, breathing heavily from holding back from strangling the Demon King.

"EH!!!"

Wolfram calmed down as best as he could, snorting at the king's reaction, "Stupid wimp."

"Are you saying we're supposed to be together for real now?"

"Obviously, are you slow or something?"

"No I'm not. I was only trying to help you so you wouldn't be forced into an unwanted marriage." Yuuri said despairingly.

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "Don't you know anything about our customs yet? You're unbelievable. There was another way for me to get out and that would've been to duel him and win. If you were not lazy and actually took the time to learn our customs you would've known that."

Yuuri gaped at him in disbelief and horror at the information.

"Stop looking at me like that. You're going to have to man up and take responsibility because if you don't I will beat you within an inch of your wimpy life." Wolfram threatened.

"So we're basically stuck together." Yuuri plopped down in his chair tiredly.

Wolfram didn't reply, choosing to quietly observe the king. He felt a slight guilt for putting the double-black in the situation. He was grateful to the young king trying to help him.

"If you don't want to be stuck with me, then I can talk to my mother, elder brothers and Günter to see if there's a way out of this. I do owe you for helping me." Wolfram voiced softly.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, seeing the guilt reflecting is his green eyes. He didn't want to make Wolfram feel responsible for the situation and have him blame himself. He didn't want to see Wolfram hurting, which was strange as he didn't know the blonde soldier that well, but he felt a connection with him. Yuuri got up from his seat, making his to Wolfram. Stopping in front of the blond, he spoke softly.

"I appreciate you trying to fix this, but I doubt there's much we can do. How about we just go with it and see where it'll take us. I'd like to get to know you better as a friend and maybe even more."

Wolfram gazed at little up at Yuuri, surprise shinning in his eyes, but nodding his agreement.

"Um...thank you for...um...helping me," Wolfram whispered shyly.

"It's my pleasure." Yuuri grinned widely.

Wolfram rolled his eyes at the king's antics, but gave a small smile in return.

"So, want to go for a walk in the gardens, from what I've been hearing you seem to like it there." Yuuri voiced, offering his hand.

"That would be nice, but you still have duties to finish so don't think you can use me as an excuse to escape them." Wolfram gave Yuuri a stern look, but took the offered hand.

Yuuri gave him an incredulous look while Wolfram tugged at his arm to move. They made their way out of the office hand-in-hand a promise of an interesting relationship blooming within the near future. A flash of glasses glinted behind a pillar.

"Ah it seems Lord von Bielefeld is definitely going to be quite the trouble for Shibuya."

"Be that as it may, Yuuri will need him in order for him to become the strongest king there ever was to rule."

"I agree."

~Owari~

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Please leave me a review and if not well then I'm gonna assume you read it and don't like it.


End file.
